Why Would She Want Me?
by mogeta-modoki
Summary: really old fic, recently found and revised.  twoshot, 2nd ch. on the way... just need to rewrite that one too   Sesshomaru leaves rin in a human village.  will they ever see each other again? r&r plz, critisism encouraged!


Don't own anything... unfortunatly... TT well there would be a lot more yaoi and socially 'unacceptable' pairings in various fics if I did :X don't ask... -.-;;;;;;;

* * *

Sesshomaru watched the beautiful young girl as she chatted with the crowd of men around her, never promising nor denying anything specific while still keeping their spirits high. This 18-year old young woman was nothing like the 14-year old girl he'd left at this village years ago…

Flashback

_He looked at the girl playing in the clearing that they would sleep in that night. The emotionless expression on Sesshomaru's face betrayed none of the turmoil he felt inside._

"_Lord Sesshomaru, look at all these pretty flowers!" exclaimed the girl, making up his mind for him._

"_Do you want a mother?" he asked abruptly._

"_I-I would love it, my Lord!" She turned to face him eagerly. "Who is it?"_

"_Go get Ah-Un and Jaken. We're leaving."_

"_Okay!" She raced off to find the gremlin, used to his adamant refusal to answer her questions._

_Soon, they arrived at a village. The demon walked straight in, much to the protests of his underling._

"_Wait here with Ah-Un, Jaken," he replied emotionlessly without having stopped, which effectively cut off the strangled protests._

_There wasn't anybody on the town's main road. Sesshomaru's feet made hardly any noise as he continued steadily, and the girl's footsteps sounded much louder in contrast. Abruptly he turned as his sensitive demon hearing picked up a sound in the town square, which resulted in a muffled squeak from the girl. Their new path led them to the noises, which abruptly ceased as they came in to view. _

_Slowly, Sesshomaru's gaze traveled around the square. Looking down at the girl at his side, he said quietly, "This is for your own good," then turned to the hushed townspeople. His quiet yet penetrating voice carried easily to the silent occupants of the town.._

"_Who will take her?"_

_At first there was no response, but after a moment a middle-aged woman came forward, closely foillwed by a gaggle of clinging children. "I raise children without anyplace else to go," she said, "and one more will not make too much of a difference. What's her name?"_

"_She is Rin."_

_Her sobs and desperate pleas were the last thing he heard before he flew into the night sky, closing his ears to even his tumbled thoughts._

End Flashback

He shook his head as he tried to rid his mind of the memory. Had he done the right thing? Of course he had, she had needed others around her to mature properly, children to play with and proper adults to learn from. But there was no way he would ever be able to shake the regret he had felt at seeing her part from his life forever.

He turned and walked off deeper into the trees, away from the reclusive town for the last time.

Why would she want him anyways?

Rin shook her head vigorously, and returned to the moment at hand. But she could not forget the beautiful silver hair she had always longed to touch, to stroke. The silver hair she had deluded herself into 'seeing' wherever she went. She had repeatedly mistaken others for her former guardian, and she had told herself to give up hope that he would come back for her. She would always hold some piece of that vain dream, however. She time and time again refused the ravenous beasts that desired her hand, and as a result was now in danger of becoming a spinster. She still longed for him, even through that traitorous moment, that memory that tormented her…

Flashback

They had stopped for the night in a field full of flowers, a fact that caused her to call out excitedly, "Lord Sesshomaru, look at all these pretty flowers!"

She had just begun picking them for her master, her idol, hoping that they would lift his expressionless mask, when he said something that caused he to look up.

"Do you want a mother?" he asked, his toneless voice and face still yet unchanging.

"I-I would love it, my Lord!" She turned to face him eagerly.

"Then go get Ah-Un and Jaken. We're leaving."

"Okay!" And off she raced to find her mentor's small minion.

Some time later a rural village came into sight, and the two walked in. Her Lord Sesshomaru seemed to knew exactly where to go, and they soon found the other humans.

He looked down at her and murmured, "This is for your own good." Rin thought she saw a decipherable emotion flit across his face momentarily, but his next words chilled her strait to the bone and drove all rational thought out of her head.

"Who will take her?"

She looked up at his beautiful face as a volunteer stepped forward, and thought raced through her mind. How could he do this to me? Lord Sesshomaru's abandoning me? He promised I could always stay with him! He promise! She howled and screamed, kicking at the grabbing hands and calling out to the traitorous demon.

He took off into the air and dissapeared from her quickly blurring sight.

End Flashback

She now understood just what he had meant by it being for her own good. Rin had not realized just how immature he had stayed in her years with him, those blissful four years that had taught her nothing about the workings of society. She had not made any friends for a few months because of her childish personality, but thenslowly leart how to fit in. After this, people had quickly warmed up to her, most of all the opposite gender. Now she had all the attention she could ever want, just not from the source she would have wanted..

She turned her attentions back to the moment at hand, fending off the advances of the hormonal young men.

Why would he want her?


End file.
